beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Hilda
, full name , is a Demon that serves as Beelzebub IV's wet nurse. She is also one of the main protagonist of the series. In Chapter 122 she was last seen voluntarily captured to be taken back to the Demon World by Jabberwock on Sodom. However in Chapter 123, it is revealed that there are plans to make Hilda Master Enou's wet nurse after Isabella's gang were fired. Appearance Hilda is an attractive young woman with blonde hair that covers one side of her face and is tied in a bun, green eyes and a well endowed chest. Her clothes are mostly elegant and black with frills and white quillings, thus resembling Lolita Fashion. She is seen wearing other outfits on a few occasions. One occasion being right after she wakes up, where she was wearing a modest pink night gown with her hair down. In one chapter, she was shown wearing a yukata while playing with fireworks along with Lamia. When she infiltrates Oga's current school she dresses in the Saint Ishiyama High uniform, though she complains that the shirt is "a little tight." Personality Hilda commonly displays a cold and impassive demeanor, a character trait that she breaks only on rare occasions. (excluding her interactions with Be'el). Toward Be'el she is very affectionate and protective, acting as the role of the mother and preforming the task a mother would such as cooking for and washing Be'el. She often knows more about the current situation than any of the other protagonists and is easily able to manipulate the others into doing what she sees best. Hilda also has a fondness for extremely spicy foods, such as super spicey haberno buns. She is shown to be just as bloodthirsty and violent as Oga, a trait that earned her the nickname "Oga's Bride" at Ishiyama. In a fight she displays a complete confidence in her own skill and power, regarding her opponents calmly and often taunting them in mid battle. She enjoys teasing and tormenting Oga, frequently making marks about his intelligence and (in her own mind) poor parenting skills. In the beginning of the series she is openly dissaproving of Oga as Be'el's parent but after the delinquent defeats Toujou she becomes much more accepting and warmer towards him, even thanking him after. But she still bickers with him. In Chapter 104, it is hinted that her time with Oga and Baby Beel has changed her, as Isabella noted that her personality has changed since coming to human world and wonders what kind of human is responsible for this change. Plot Hilda originally came to the human world by command of the Demon King to raise his son, Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV, to be a 'good' human destroyer. Beelzebub however got so attached to Oga Tatsumi, that she now observes him and his progress in being the future demon king's parent. Recently, Hilda has been captured by Behemoth who revealed that Hilda is to become En's new wet nurse. Power Her main weapon is a thin sword she keeps in her parasol, again fitting her victorian era theme. However she rarely draws the sword, and especially against weak opponents she refuses to do so. As a fighter she is quite skilled. Her skills gained her the nickname "Oga's Bride" at Ishiyama, as she dispatches her enemies in a similar manner to Oga (shoving her opponents' heads into walls). She has both agility and speed that makes up her strength. Even without using her demonic powers, she is shown to be strong and skillful. Saotome once commented that for a non-contracted wet nurse, Hilda is quite skillful and does very well in fighting. In chapter 104-105, it is shown that Hilda is far more stronger than what she have shown before. She took down En's three wet nurses easily in a blink of an eye, as commented by Furuichi. And she also shove Hecatos up, through multiple number of floors in Himekawa's building with ease. But before she could show more of her strength, Oga took the center stage and asked Hilda to stand down. And she is still a non-contracted demon, so it is conceivable that Hilda's real strength is still not shown. The power she uses is similar to the one the other Demons Showed: She uses a Black Aura of Demonic Power made of filaments. When united together those filaments seem to have a great destructive Power, but Hilda seems to be able to use small filament-made whips to grab things, like she does when she takes the guardrail staffs to fight with Kunieda in chapter 113 or when she catches Oga while falling down from Sodom in Chapter 121. Conveyance Despite the fact that she is naturally just as fast as strong she is as a demon, Hilda rides a giant bird-like being named Ak-Baba. Relationships 'Tatsumi Oga' One of the most complex relationships of the series, he and Hilda share a love-hate relationship, most often bordering on the hate side. Hilda often looks down on him and never hesitates to mock him. In turn, he finds her cold and manipulative personality annoying. However, it is shown on rare occasions that they do care about each other, such as when Hilda thanks him for helping her get Beel back from Toujou and when Oga became enraged at Hecatos for harming her. It's quite concievable, though, that maybe they feel something more for each other. It should be noted that the two work extremely well together in a fight. ﻿Even the other wet nurses have pointed out that being around Oga has changed Hilda, a proof of their invisible yet strong relationship. They are also known as 'The Most Evil Couple' and 'The Strongest Husband and Wife'. Hilda is already considered as Oga's apparent bride/wife by the whole Ishiyama school and his family, thus gaining her nick name, "Oga'sbride/Wife/Wifey". Both of them (Hilda and Oga) doesn't really bother to correct other peoples opinions, considering it's a waste of effort to explain. As the chapters past by, Hilda's and Oga's relationship have grew in leaps and bounds naturally, even Oga's family have accepted her presence as a family member, specially his sister Misaki. Although their constant bickering are still present, Hilda gained Oga's utmost respect and also vice-versa. Hilda is most likely the closest girl to Oga in the series (excluding his family). A pinacle point in their relationship occurs when Oga saves her from being kidnapped by Jabberwock. She appears to be shocked that he would risk his life for her. Realizing that Oga's tactics wouldn't stop Jabberwock, she pulls Oga close and tells him that she is leaving Beel in his care alone, giving him a rare sincere smile. She then allowes herself to be taken by Jabberwocks dragon in order to save Oga and Beel, her parting words being "You're...the only father he has in this world" implying she has finally accepted Oga as Beel's parent. 'Beelzebub' Be'el is very close with his wet nurse, Hilda. She was given the responsibility as the mother by the demon lord which she takes seriously, even saying that she was only born to serve her master. For example is when she was stabbed, she still thinks of baby Be'el, not even minding that she has a hole in her stomach. She cares for him like a real mother and only shows her affectionate and loving side to him. Her feelings for him have grown far beyond the resposiblity to watch over him and is shown to deeply care for his well being, becoming infuriated at her lack of ability to protect him when attacked. She tells Oga how Beel means everything to her. 'Aoi Kunieda' Aoi has seen Hilda as a rival ever since the fight between the two of them. Aoi is seen being jealous of Hilda for being Oga's "wife", when it is just a misunderstanding of hers just like every other students in the Ishiyama Highschool. They started to get along with each other after the St. Ishiyama Arc. Though it almost immediatly degenerated back into a firery rivalry when Hilda becomes jealous of Beels affection towards Aoi 'Lamia' Lamia has a great amount of respect for Hilda. Commenting on how beautiful Hilda is and called her as a breast idol because of the size her breasts are. she also refers to Hilda as "Hilda-nee-san/sama." When Hilda asked her for a favor on finding Lord En's whereabouts, Lamia did try her best to look for En. Along with Furuichi, and the other Ishiyama people. 'Misaki Oga' Even though Misaki is just one of the sideline characters, Hilda's closeness to Misaki is very clear. At the beginning, Oga's family have already welcomes Hilda and Beel in their family easily. As time passed by, Misaki have grown fond of Hilda's presence. To Misaki, Hilda is very obedient, thus, a perfect sister-in-law in the eyes of Misaki. When Hilda have disappeared when Beel got sick, Misaki kicked Oga out of the house and will not let him enter until he finds her. She also comments on how Hilda and Oga berates as a normal couple and calls it their 'Love Quarrel'. 'Yolda' The two have a history together, Yolda has disliked Hilda for a very long time and hates being inferior and compared to Hilda what she hates the most about her is that their appearances are similar, something reluctantly Hilda agrees with. As of Chapter 124 the two are currently sharing the same cell in demon prison. Quotes "Mas...ter... Please... get a... way... " (Referring to Beel when she got stabbed by Hecados) "The one who can barely think straight because of this anger, because her master was put in danger...is me." (Referring to En's three wet nurses) "You make me sick, thinking that you're wet maids like me." (Referring to En's three wet nurses) "Somewhere over the rainbow... When you wish upon a star..." (Calming herself down) "You damn fool" (To Oga, mulitiple times. Though not always unkindly) "You're...the only father he has in this world." (To Oga) Trivia *In episode seven of the beelzebub anime, Hilda is shown to be a fan of soap operas. *It is hinted that she is hundreds of years old, since it is said by Yolda that the last time they met was hundreds of years ago. *She is referred to by Oga's schoolmates as 'Oga's Bride/ Oga Bride' and 'Blonde Bombshell'. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demon